


It's not that bad

by TheDeceivingMaiden



Category: Finding Paradise (Video Game), To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Complete, F/M, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humorous Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeceivingMaiden/pseuds/TheDeceivingMaiden
Summary: Neil and Eva ended up on a Ferris wheel during a blackout. Being in total darkness and high up in the air, Neil was freaking out, so Eva tried to calm him down, because the night wasn't all that bad...right?





	It's not that bad

**Author's Note:**

> Star gave a prompt. Must write :D

~.~.~.~.~

**It's not that bad**

~.~.~.~.~

Neil did not want to be here.

He was a very introverted man. He preferred indoor activities more than going out with people. If anyone tried to invite him to something, then he would just make some excuse like he was house sitting or just feign an illness. Neil never understood why people would try to invite him to places. He pretty much preferred having his fun times alone.

Of course, there was one exception, and that was Eva suggesting he should come along too. At first Neil was reluctant to go to some carnival in town with everyone from Sigmund Corporation, but he gave in when his partner gave him the look to just come along and have fun for once.

Bur right now, he was having no fun at all. He was on a Ferris wheel, high up in the air within the highest carriage with Eva sitting across his way. They were about sixty billion nanometres off the ground right now. And they were in complete, utter darkness. The cheap @$$ carnival was experiencing a blackout, and everyone was thrown into a panic when everything just shut down out of nowhere.

After checking if everyone was all right over the phone, Eva used it to shine its light on Neil, who was still curled up at the corner of the carriage. “Neil, come on. It’s not that bad.”

“It is!” He snapped as he turned his back on her more. Neil didn’t know how long they had been stuck up here, but it felt like an eternity. He was trying very hard to not show Eva his weak side, yet he couldn’t stop himself from trembling. He was trying very hard to not look outside. Even thought all he would see was complete darkness, the idea of looking out at the unknown just terrified him to no end.

He heard Eva shuffle a bit in her seat, the light from her phone shone to somewhere else when she got up to move. The carriage rocked a bit, making Neil yelp and grab onto the bars of his prison-like carriage for dear life.

“What are you doing!?”

“Relax. I’m just coming over,” Eva sat down next to him. The carriage was small, making it a little cramped when Eva tried to squeeze herself in to sit next to Neil. He would have complained, something along the line that someone was getting fat, or she would tip the carriage over. But instead, he was too busy clinging onto the bars to even think of speaking.

Silence loomed over them, except they could hear the distinct sounds of bugs chirping in the night, along with the voices of other people on the Ferris wheel talking. Neil couldn’t make out what they were saying, but he didn’t really care. He just wanted to get this night over and done with so then he could go home.

“Didn’t expect this to happen, huh?” Eva startled Neil when she spoke. He turned to her, but couldn’t see her face at all within the darkness. However, he knew she was watching him. “The entire carnival blacked out. Who would have expected that?”

“I did,” Neil grumbled as he looked away again, his hands gripping onto the bars more tightly. It was getting hard to do that though when his palms were getting sweaty. “I really shouldn’t have come here.”

“Hey, it’s not that bad.” Neil didn’t respond. “Seriously, Neil, didn’t you have fun before we got on the Ferris wheel? I know you were enjoying yourself when you were laughing at the guys turn on the mechanical bull. And I _know_ you filmed Robert screaming his head off on the bull too.” The memory of that almost made Neil want to snort. “Also, you were having fun while we were on the bumper cars. You and Roxie just loved ramming into other people while laughing like complete maniacs.”

“Roxie was the one laughing like that. Not me,” Neil pushed his glasses back up quickly before grabbing onto the bars again. But not as desperate.

“Uh huh. Willis and Taima commented on how ‘energetic’ you two were while driving,” Neil could literally hear Eva’s smirk as she continued. “And don’t think I forgot about how much you want to get back on the Rotor, Neil.”

“Okay! Hold up!” Neil turned back to her, a hand out to make her stop. “I was not having fun on that one because I didn’t get a chance to act like Spiderman and climb up the wall! I just want to go on it again so then I can redeem myself!”

“Sure, you do, Neil,” Eva gave an amused hum. “But I doubt the staff will let you do that.”

“How would you know? They haven’t seen my awesome skill,” Neil pushed his glasses back up with a swagger. There was a laugh for that. “Once the staff see how I climb up the walls, they would be in so much awe they would forget about trying to stop me!”

“Fine, fine, you can try climbing the damn ride,” Eva waved it off. Before Neil could reply, she continued. “Okay, what about those game booths? You were pretty good at it.”

“Eh, they’re all right,” Neil shrugged. “I had a lot of experience from those games, so I know which ones weren’t completely rigged and stuff.” He tried to look at where Eva was properly as he turned around to face her, letting go of the bars completely in the process. “But I think my finest moment was the booth with the whac-a-mole.”

“Figures,” Eva shrugged at that. “After all, you did win the grand prize from that stupidly primitive game.” She then shifted in her seat a bit, causing Neil to feel something soft and fuzzy brush against him.

Blinking at it, Neil tried to reach out to see what it was. “Hmm?” His hand felt something soft, round and plush, and it was very familiar to him… “Uh…are you holding it right now?”

“Ah!” Eva quickly yanked the thing Neil was touching away. Now this caught his attention completely. Because long before they went on the Ferris wheel, he saw Eva put that thing into her backpack. Something about how she didn’t want it to get dirty or lose it if she held onto it instead.

“Eva…”

“W-What!?” she sounded flustered. Eyebrows up, Neil couldn’t help it but smirk.

“Are you cuddling that koala I won from the whac-a-mole?”

“N-No!” Eva tried to move away, but Neil continued to pester her to the point he was trying to grab for that koala he won for her. Their movements were causing the carriage to rock again, but they didn’t notice as they started to banter about, like how they normally do so. “Dammit, Neil! Now is not the time!”

“Then when is the time!?” he retorted, too absorbed in trying to get the koala to prove his point. He tried standing up, completely forgetting where he was for a second until the carriage rocked more from his sudden movement. Startled and losing his balance, Neil tripped and fell forward from the momentum, crashing into Eva as he fell on top of her with an _oof_. Wincing in pain, and a bit dazed from the impact, Eva felt Neil suddenly clinging onto her for dear life.

“N-Neil…?” Eva tried to say, but stopped when he just clung onto her more. He refused to move, yet his body started trembling again as the carriage continued to rock about. Eva could feel how hard his heart was pounding against her chest, causing her to instinctively hug him back in comfort as they laid there in the uncomfortably small seats. She was hoping the small talks could get Neil's mind off their predicament, but now they were back to square one.

Sighing, Eva looked up, only to blink and let out a gasp from what she saw. “Oh my gosh…Neil.” She tried nudging her partner for attention, which only earned her clinging onto her more. “Neil, seriously, you have to see this! Look!”

There was a grunt, with Neil reluctantly pulling back to see what the fuss was about. All words died in his mouth though when he saw what Eva wanted him to see.

The upper part of the carriage was only made of bars, much like a bird cage that allowed anyone in it to look up to the sky. Everything was in complete darkness, yes, but the night sky was littered with millions of sparkling stars, and it was able to light up the two doctors’ eyes as they stared up in awe.

Neil was completely silent as he continued to gaze up at the beautiful scenery, causing him to completely forget about where he was again. Eva could sense Neil starting to relax, making her smile as she enjoyed the view with him too. One of her arms were still around Neil (so then he wouldn’t fall over), the other was (secretly) hugging her koala plushie close.

“It really didn’t turn out that bad, right?” Eva asked him. At the corner of her eyes, she was able to see Neil looking over at her questioningly. “I mean being up here on the highest point of the Ferris wheel, and seeing this…” she pointed to the night sky. “I think tonight didn't turn out so bad. I like it.”

Neil didn’t answer her, his mouth opening wordlessly as he continued to stare at her. It caused Eva to feel proud on making her partner this speechless, and able to prove him wrong on coming here was a bad idea.

After a moment though, he merely shrugged. “Meh, I’ve been to better places for stargazing.” At his dismissive tone, Eva almost chided him for it, but couldn’t as the world around them suddenly turned white. She and Neil had to cover their eyes at the sudden brightness, along with the blaring carnival music that blasted into their ears and causing them to wince. Blinking wearily, they just noticed the Ferris wheel was moving again. And everything was back to normal.

“Holy $#~^!” Neil had a huge grin on his face as he pushed himself back up. “We survived the night, Eva! We did it! We-” before he could continue cheering though, he just noticed the compromising position he was in with Eva. Both the doctors stared at each other, a bright blush starting to paint their faces red as they realised they had been like this for a while now. “W-Whoa…s-sorry! I’ll get off right a-”

Before he could finish his sentence, or even get up properly, the carriage gave a sudden jolt that caused Neil’s hand to slip and come crashing back down onto Eva again. This time, however, it wasn’t just a simple crash with him on top of her. _This time_ , Neil found his lips was now pressed onto Eva’s, causing the two to be stunned and frozen into place. Neil didn’t even think of trying to push away, and Eva seemed to have not thought about pushing him away either.

It took until the Ferris wheel to stopped again did Neil finally pull back, still looming over Eva as the carriage’s door opened to reveal Roxanne and Robert standing outside in worry. But seeing the two lying in that cramped seat, with Neil looming over a flustered Eva, Robert quickly snapped a photo.

“That’s for filming me earlier,” he said before Eva shoved Neil off her completely.

~.~.~.~.~

Once the two doctors were back in the safety of their respective homes, both Eva and Neil were still internally screaming as they rushed into their own bedrooms to scream into their pillows. It didn’t help though, as their heart continued to pound rapidly as they kept on thinking back to what happened tonight. Pulling away, they glared at nothing in particular as they silently debated how bad this night _really_ was.

Because they just couldn't make up their mind on if this night was truly bad or not.

**Author's Note:**

> TBH, I think Neil’s new pet name from this should be ‘Koala.’


End file.
